Goku
Goku is the main protagonist of the anime/manga, Dragon Ball Z. Wiki Match-Ups so far Possible Opponents *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Superman (DC Comics) *Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) VS Kid Goku *Alex Kidd *Gon (Hunter X Hunter) *Motu (Motu Patlu) Information Background * Full Name: Son Goku * Birth Name: Kakarot * Age: 53 = 45 * Height: 175 cm / 5'9" * Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs * Occupation: Radish farmer * Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training * w/ Grandpa Gohan ** Kung-Fu & basic ki training * w/ Roshi Ryu ** Intense labor develops superhuman ability * w/ Korin ** Trains endurance & opponent anticipation * w/ Kami & Popo ** Senses, meditation, & precision * w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken ** Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques * After-Image Zanzouken * Dragonthrow * Mimicry * Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper Janken * Fist Shockwave * Fist of Eight Hands Hasshu-ken * Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Ki Attacks * Ki Blast * Destructo Disk Kienzan * Solar Flare Taiyo-ken * Ki Barrier * Kiai Cannon * Spirit Bomb Dama * Dragon Fist Kamehameha * Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" * Concentrates ki into a single point * Requires some time to charge * Variants ** Jet - Propels Goku ** Bending - Directed in midair ** Super - Planet busting power ** Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres ** Continuous - Rapid-fire ** 10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 *** After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation * Telekinesis * Flight * Ki Sense * Instant Transmission Shunkanido * Telepathy ** Mind Reading Kaio-Ken * Taught by North King Kai * Multiplies ki and physical power * Too much strain can be fatal * Multiplication amount is controlled * Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole Nyoi-Bo * Indestructible * Extends & contracts on command * Limitless reach Flying Nimbus Kinto-Un * Flies at Mach 1.5 * Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans * Instantly heals wounds & broken bones * Restores ki * Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape Ozaru * Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan * Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 (Non-Canon) * Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Super Saiyan God * Isn't fully measured * Allowed him to match Lord Beerus * Full powers are unknown Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan * Isn't fully measured * Goku's most powerful form to date * As if Super Saiyan God wasn't weird enough... * Despite being more powerful then Super Saiyan God, it's still a Deity Form. Ultra Instinct Goku * Weaknesses * Avoids unfair advantages * No formal education * Sometimes too forgiving * Super forms drain energy * Limited amount of ki * Might be a glass cannon (Got severely wounded by a weaker from a character immensely weaker than him, a being of similar power to his most powerful form (Super Saiyan God Vegeta) got killed by a planet exploding, and was clearly not suffocated) Gallery Ozharu.png|Ozaru SSJ.png|Super Saiyan Goku PSSJ_Goku.jpg|Pseudo Super Saiyan Goku SSJ2.png|Super Saiyan 2 Goku SSJ3.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku SSJ4.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku SSJG.png|Super Saiyan God Goku SSJB.png|Super Saiyan Blue Goku Trivia * He starred in the season 1 finale of the internet series, Death Battle, Goku VS Superman, and reappeared in the rematch. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Ripoff Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:1980s Category:Ki Channelers Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Characters with a Deity Form Category:Characters with a Supermortal Form Category:True Good Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Angry Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators